


DR Pokemon

by CDM



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Pokemon
Genre: It's just a list of the DR cast and which four Pokemon I feel they're most likely to have, Not even a story, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9209615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CDM/pseuds/CDM
Summary: This is a list of the DR Trigger happy cast and the four pokemon they're most likely to have in my opinion.





	

**Kirigiri:** Sableye, Banette, Drifblim, and Dusclops.

**Naegi:** Phantump, Pumpkaboo, Rowlet, and Leafeon.

**Kiyotaka:** Haunter, Mightyena, Absol, and Umbreon.

**Mondo:** Charmander, Arcanine, Pyroar, and Flareon.

**Chihiro:** Cubone, Caterpie, Sandslash, and Kabuto.

**Sayaka:** Jigglypuff, Blissey, Audino, and Misdreavus.

**Leon:** Jolteon, Voltorb, Rotom, and Klefki.

**Celeste:** Gothorita, Chandelure, Espurr, and Woobat.

**Hifumi:** Smoochum, Spinda, Ditto, and Skitty.

**Byakuya:** Glalie, Kyurem, Lucario, and Cobalion.

**Fukawa:** Zoroark, Houndoom, Hydreigon, and Stunky.

**Yasuhiro:** Wobbuffet, Slowpoke, Abra, and Drowzee.

**Asahina:** Lapras, Kingdra, Clamperl, and Alomomola.

**Sakura:** Machamp, Sawk, Throh, and Hitmonchan.

**Junko:** Glameow, Sylveon, Swirlix, and Diancie.

**Mukuro:** Mawile, Bisharp, Doublade, and Steelix.


End file.
